La vie de Lalie Pendragon
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Arthur bannit Guenièvre pour l'avoir trompé avec Lancelot. Seulement Gwen part mais enceinte sans le dire à Arthur... À suivre en lisant (Première fic Merlin) rating M à cause des futurs relations sexuelle décrite.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : L'histoire et Lalie m'appartient

Couple : AP/OC - Merlin/Gauvain - ...

Message : J'espère que cette fic vous plaira.

* * *

Prologue

Arthur Pendragon est un homme remplit de bonté, générosité et bien d'autres qualités qui ont fait qu'il a surpassé son propre père en tant que roi mais comme tout être humain il possède des défauts qui peuvent lui porter préjudice comme le fait d'être naïf. Aujourd'hui est un exemple parfait car il a -encore- été trahi par une des personnes les plus proches de lui et pas n'importe la quel, Guenièvre.

Guenièvre a rejoint, comme ils l'avaient convenu, Lancelot dans la salle du trône pendant la nuit. Au départ Gwen été remplit de culpabilité mais finalement elle c'est dit qu'Arthur, son bien-aimé et futur mari, ne s'en rendrait jamais compte. Seulement elle n'avait pas prit en compte que Morgane compté la discréditée par rapport à Arthur, son fiancé à travers Agravain.

C'est donc ainsi que l'oncle du roi vient réveiller celui-ci qui dort profondément dans son lit. Arthur ouvre les yeux par paresseusement pour voir le visage d'Agravain qui se dessine dans le noir de sa chambre silencieuse. Il se redresse d'un coup comme si il s'attendait a entendre des cris, des bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoque seulement rien, le silence est complet dans la nuit fraîche.

\- Mon oncle ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là en plein milieu de la nuit ? Interroge le roi de Camelot avec stupéfaction.

\- Je dois vous montrez quelque chose Sir, annonce Agravain avec un faux air de respect.

\- Cela ne peut pas attendre demain ? Questionne Arthur en se frottant les yeux.

\- Non Sir, c'est urgent, explique son oncle en le pressant.

Arthur, voyant la préoccupation de son très cher oncle, se dépêche de s'habiller convenablement tout en prenant garde d'avoir son fourreau ainsi que son épée. Agravain l'emmène jusqu'à la salle de trône où une scène des plus inattendu se passe.

Devant lui, sa fiancée et son chevalier, Lancelot du Lac sont en train de s'embrasser alors que Guenièvre doit se marier avec Arthur dès le lendemain matin. Un sentiment déjà connu de trahison se propage dans son corps comme un poison mais il est aussi accompagné de colère, de tristesse et bien d'autres sentiments confus. En voyant son chevalier qui commence a caresser son ancienne compagne, le roi de Camelot sort son épée et court vers Lancelot pour essayer de l'empaler sur sa lame. La douleur de la trahison obscurcie son esprit.

Merlin, de l'autre côté de la salle regarde avec ahurissement son roi entrain de courir vers Lancelot pour seller le destin d'un des meilleurs chevaliers de Camelot. Celui-ci ayant de bon réflexe arrive à parer l'attaque de justesse pour affronter à son tour le roi de Camelot. Le coeur de crainte Guenièvre se met entre eux alors que les larmes cascadent ses joues métisses.

\- S'il vous plaît ! Arrêtez, je vous en conjure Sir, sanglote l'ancienne futur reine.

Le coeur battant rapidement à cause de la rage Arthur se recule de Guenièvre, la regardant avec des yeux ronds et horrifiés, celle qui devait être son épouse dès le lendemain comme si elle était un contaminée par une quelconque maladie ou épidémie. Merlin se faufile derrière son roi tout en observant son ancienne amie avec un dégoût apparent. Comment sa Guenièvre a-t-elle pu faire ça à Arthur ? S'interroge Merlin pendant que le roi convoque toute la cour dans trente minute. Le blond ordonne aux gardes de mettre son ancienne bien-aimée au cachot en attendant sa décision. Le roi de Camelot s'écroule littéralement sur son siège bien trop grand pour lui en ce moment, il a l'impression d'être dépassé par tout se qui l'entour. Son serviteur approche doucement, comme si c'était un animal blessé.

\- Arthur ? Interroge Merlin avec une inquiétude non feinte.

\- Pourquoi elle Merlin ? Questionne le roi avec supplice. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

\- Rien Arthur, tu n'as rien fait du tout, tu n'es pas responsable, explique son serviteur en le regardant avec compassion.

\- Alors pourquoi ils me trahissent tous ? Demande le blond comme un enfant.

\- Parce qu'ils sont convertis par le pouvoir et la puissance, Morgane c'est pour la puissance et Guenièvre parce qu'elle voulait devenir reine mais elle aime Lancelot, s'exclame Merlin en essayant d'expliquer la situation.

\- Hum… Dit aux gardes de ramener Guenièvre, exige gentiment Arthur.

Les gardes reviennent quelques minutes après l'ordre avec la jeune métisse qu'ils traînent jusqu'à la mettre à genoux devant le roi. Celui-ci observe son ancienne épouse avec tristesse,rage, trahison, dégoût… Il se lève et commence à marcher autour d'elle tel un vautour. Il lui ordonne de se lever pour lui faire face. Elle exécute l'ordre même si ses jambes tremblent sous l'émotion. Arthur ouvre la bouche pour parler seulement il se s'arrête et regarde autour pour voir le peuple, Merlin, Agravain et ses chevaliers.

\- Laissez nous, tous autant que vous êtes, exige Arthur d'une voix lasse.

La salle du trône se vide petit à petit pour laisser Arthur, Guenièvre et Agravain seul dans la salle. Le roi remarque finalement son oncle et se tourne vers lui les sourcils froncés.

\- Sortez vous aussi, ordonne le blond.

\- Mais…

\- Sortez ! Cri le roi de Camelot en montrant les grandes portes du doigt.

Agravain quitte la salle avec réticence alors que Gwen essuie les larmes présent sur ses joues. Arthur tourne toujours autour d'elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Interroge le blond.

\- J'aime Lancelot mais… Je voulais être reine, dit clairement Gwen avec hésitation.

\- Tu m'as donc utilisée comme une vulgaire chaussette, s'exclame le roi de Camelot.

\- Non ! Je vous aime… mais pas autant que Lancelot, annonce le brune alors que les larmes coulent de nouveau.

\- Bien… Tu es bannit de Camelot sous peine de mort, proclame Pendragon. Je ne peux pas te tuer Guenièvre mais si jamais je te revois…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller, supplie Guenièvre.

\- Je suis désolé, annonce Arthur, tu as jusqu'à demain matin pour quitter Camelot, dit le blond avant de fermer la grande porte.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Guenièvre a quitté Camelot depuis maintenant 8 mois et demi pour découvrir qu'elle est enceinte d'Arthur. Elle porte une robe blanche qui possède maintenant des taches de différentes substances. Gwen est en ce moment même en pleine forêt avec un ventre rond qui l'empêche de voir ses pieds. Quelle forêt ? Elle ne sait plus depuis longtemps car elle en a traversé des forêts sombres, lumineuses, dangereuses, humides…

Tout cela avec un nourrisson dans le ventre. Dans quelques jours certainement elle va accouchée une petite fille ou un petit garçon mais Gwen ne peut le faire sans aide. Bientôt elle trouve un village avec une bonne centaine de personnes. Les villageois la regarde comme une bête sauvage, elle se tourne vers une vieille dame au cheveux blancs.

\- Aidez moi, je vous en supplie ! Je vais bientôt accouchez, je ne sais pas exactement quand et je ne peux pas le faire seule, implore Guenièvre d'une voix remplie de sanglot déchirant.

La dame la regarde de manière méfiante, elle baisse les yeux vers le ventre arrondis de la métisse avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'accord. Des larmes de soulagement tombent sur ses joues alors qu'elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour se ressaisir. Gwen suit finalement la vieille dame. Elles arrivent devant une maison ancienne qui tient que par miracle. La dame ouvre la porte de fortune laissant place à un habitat simple, pauvre mais chaleureux.

\- Entrez, je m'appelle Naomi, annonce la vieille dame aux cheveux blancs.

\- Enchanté, je suis Gwen, se présente à son tour la métisse.

\- Allongez vous pour que je regarde pour quand sa arrivera, exige Naomi avec autorité.

Guenièvre se couche et enlève son pantalon ainsi que sa culotte pour que la dame regarde si c'est pour bientôt. La vieille dame se met à genoux avec difficulté et utilise ses doigts pour voir si la sortie est assez large, faisant sursauter l'ancienne futur reine. Après quelques minutes Noami se redresse disant à Gwen de s'habiller.

\- Vous avez toutes vos chances d'accoucher soit aujourd'hui soit demain, annonce Noami en se lavant les mains.

\- Vous êtes sur ? Questionne la métisse avec un grand sourire.

\- Bien sûr que je suis sur jeune fille, grogne la dame aux cheveux blancs. Vous allez rester allonger pendant toute cette journée ainsi que celle de demain.

\- Merci, souffle Gwen en s'allongeant.

Noami part dans la pièce à côté pour écrire une lettre à son ami médecin pour de l'aide. Elle sort son meilleur parchemin ainsi qu'une bonne plume et de l'encre.

Très cher Gaius

Gaius, une femme du nom de Guenièvre m'a demandé de l'aide pour la faire accoucher.

Bien entendu, j'ai accepté mais j'aurais quand même besoin de votre aide au cas où

L'accouchement devient compliqué. J'aimerai pas avoir la mort de quelqu'un sur ma

conscience. Merci de me répondre rapidement.

Noami

La vieille dame roule sa lettre et met une ficelle autour de celle-ci avant de sortir son oiseau de sa cage. Elle accroche la lettre à une de ces pattes et lui dit la destination de sa voix grave. Le volatile du nom de Steff par vers Camelot pour donner le message de sa maîtresse sans savoir que la lettre va changer bien des choses.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gaius range en ce moment son laboratoire quand un oiseau reconnaissable entre mille détache la ficelle autour de sa patte avec son bec et laisse tomber une lettre sur la table en bois avant de partir en piquant un morceau de pain qui datte du petit-déjeuner.

Il approche rapidement et l'ouvre délicatement de peur de déchirer le parchemin. Il l'a lit tout aussi vite avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Guenièvre. Cela fait ci longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ce prénom. Le medécin sort de son laboratoire en donne la lettre à un garde en lui disant de donner ça au roi de toute urgence.

Le garde court dans les couloirs pour apporter la lettre, après tout Gaius a dit : de toute urgence. Il arrive, essoufflé devant la porte des appartements de sa majesté et toque à celle-ci. Il entend un entré crié et ouvre la porte en bois. Depuis la trahison de Guenièvre il y a seulement Merlin et les chevaliers qui lui donne encore envie de vivre un peu au lieu de ressembler à un fantôme. Son regard vide se pose sur le garde qui tient une lettre et là Arthur soupir croyant encore à une invitation de banqué. Le garde tend le message en disant que sa vient de Gaius. Le roi fronce les sourcils et la prend avant de l'ouvrir. Ces yeux deviennent progressivement arrondis alors que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Le blond ordonne au garde de sortir.

\- MERLIN ! Cri Arthur d'une voix paniqué.

Celui-ci rentre dans la chambre tranquillement.

\- Merlin..., regarde, exige le roi de Camelot en tendant la lettre à Merlin qui la lit avant d'avoir les gros yeux à son tour.

\- Vous allez être père ? Interroge stupidement son serviteur.

-...

-...

\- Va préparez les cheveux ont part demain matin, ordonne le bond alors que ses yeux s'illumine petit à petit d'une lueur de bonheur.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

\- AHHHHHHHHHH ! Hurle Guenièvre en poussant de toutes ses forces.

\- Poussez ! Encore quelques secondes, ordonne Noami.

Elle aurait du se douter que Gaius n'aurait pas le temps d'arriver. Guenièvre sent la douleur qui se propage dans son corps comme si on l'écartelait. Les larmes descendent sur sa peau marron, souillant son visage. La métisse grimace quand Noami lui dit de pousser encore. Quelques secondes après les cris stridents d'un nouveau né emplissent la maison de fortune. Le cœur battant la chamade à cause de l'effort, Gwen lève la tête et dirige ses yeux marrons vers sa progéniture avec un nouveau sentiment, un sentiment de joie. Cette fois ci c'est des larmes de soulagement qui roulent alors que la vieille dame pose le nourrisson sur la poitrine de sa mère.

Le bébé, son bébé est magnifique, elle possède une peau blanche mais plus foncé que celle d'Arthur, la petite fille a les yeux de son père et les traits délicat de sa mère. Elle a quelques cheveux blonds sur le sommet du crâne et des joues enfantines. Le nouveau né lève ses yeux vers sa mère et commence à pleurer. Le coeur du bébé bat à l'unisson avec celui de sa mère.

Elles s'endorment après que Gwen est nourrit le bébé qui se nomme maintenant Lalie. Lalie Pendragon.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Arthur, Merlin, Gaius et les chevaliers chevauchent vers un petit village vers Ealdor. Le serviteur regarde son roi en essayant de voir si Arthur accepte le fait d'être père ou pas. Merlin connaît assez le blond pour savoir qu'il doit se comparer avec Uther, son paternelle. Il doit avoir peur de faire comme lui.

De son côté Arthur se pose de nombreuse question. Est ce que il sera un bon père ? Est ce que son enfant arrivera à vivre sans sa mère comme lui ? Car oui, le blond ne veut pas que Gwen revient à Camelot, il compte bien tourné la page même si c'est douleur. Il observe les habitations qui apparaissent petit à petit devant lui. La première chose qu'il entend c'est les cris heureux des enfants, les discussions des adultes et les chansons des hommes qui travaillent dans les champs ainsi que les bruits d'épées venant certainement du forgeron du village, le crépitement du feu permettant de réchauffé l'eau mais un son retient son attention c'est celui d'un nourrisson.

Les villageois les regardent avec méfiance surtout en voyant les armoiries des Pendragon. Ils descendent de cheval et interroge des passant sur une dame métisse qui était enceinte. Les gens ne répondent pas à cause de la peur, si Loth apprend qu'ils ont parler au Pendragon... Une fille de 7 ans s'approche de Gauvain et lui tire la cape. Le chevalier alcoolique se tourne vers la gamine et se met à genoux.

\- Oui ? Questionne Gauvain.

\- Il y a une dame qui a fait accouché une métisse aujourd'hui, signale l'avorton en montrant la maison de fortune de la dame aux cheveux blancs qui sort en ce moment même.

\- Merci beaucoup gamine, tient, s'exclame le chevalier en donnant une pièce d'or.

Le peuple regarde la pièce que tient la petite avec des gros yeux. La fille doit être maintenant la plus riche du village. Celle-ci part en courant pour donner l'or à sa maman, comme ça elles pourront manger pendant au moins une semaine.

L'alcoolique donne les informations à Arthur qui se dirige avec un pas ferme et pressé vers la vieille dame vite suivit par Gaius. Quand Noami les voit elle sourit jusqu'à qu'elle aperçoive le roi de Camelot. Son sourire s'efface et un visage fermé accueil les voyageurs.

\- Noami ! Je suis ravi de te voir, s'exclame Gaius en la prenant brièvement dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi Gaius mais pourquoi avoir ramené le roi de Camelot sur les terre de Loth, grogne la dame en regardant méchamment le blond.

\- L'enfant que vous venez de faire accouché est le mien, signale Pendragon tout aussi méchamment.

\- Bien... Suivez moi, exige Noami après avoir salué dignement le blond.

La vieille dame aux cheveux blancs les fait rentrer dans sa maison réveille Gwen à cause du bruit. Celle-ci ouvre gros les yeux en voyant son ancien fiancé. Comment a-t-il été prévenu ? S'interroge la métisse en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se lève rapidement et prend son bébé avant de s'échapper en courant par la porte de derrière. La métisse se précipite avec désespoirs dans la forêt poursuivit par Arthur, Merlin et les chevaliers alors que Gaius est rester avec Noami en disant que ce n'est plus de son âge. Guenièvre tombe au sol en protégeant son bébé de ses bras. Le blond la rattrape rapidement. Il sort son épée.

\- Donne moi ma fille, exige le roi de Camelot.

\- Non ! C'est la mienne aussi ! Hurle Gwen en resserrant ses bras autour de sa progéniture.

\- Guenièvre, je ne laisserais pas ma fille vivre dans la nature ! Cri Arthur en pointant l'épée sur la gorge de Gwen.

\- Alors laisse moi revenir à Camelot, Arthur ! Je suis sa mère ! Hurle la femme métisse en gardant son bébé contre elle comme pour la rassurer.

\- Tu ne reviendras pas à Camelot, Guenièvre. Tu as été bannit et je ne supporterais pas de te voir tous les jours, grogne le blond en arrachant le bébé de sa mère.

\- Arthur ! S'il te plaît, je... S'il te plaît, je n'ai plus qu'elle, sanglote Gwen en tendant les mains vers sa magnifique petite fille qui se met à pleurer en voyant qu'elle n'est plus dans les bras de sa mère seulement le nourrisson se calme en sentant l'odeur rassurante de la personne.

\- Non..., souffle douloureusement le roi de Camelot en faisant demi-tour.

\- Arthur ! Rend moi ma fille ! Je t'en supplie ! Hurle la métisse retenu par les chevaliers qui l'assomme avant que Perceval la prenne dans ses bras pour la confier à Noami.

Après avoir confié la métisse à la vieille dame tout le monde reprend le chemin vers Camelot.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

Prochaine publication : 05/09/2015


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Lalie Pendragon et l'histoire m'appartient

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Arthur regarde son bébé avec un grand sourire idiot. Elle lui ressemble tellement même si elle a les traits délicats de Guenièvre. Cela lui a brisé le coeur de faire du mal à Gwen seulement il ne peut pas se résoudre à laisser son enfant dans la nature comme un vulgaire animal sauvage. Le roi de Camelot a demandé à ses meilleures ouvriers de faire la plus belle chambre qui soit pour l'héritière du trône de Camelot.

Quelqu'un rentre sans frappé et Arthur Pendragon n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'est. Merlin. Le seul être au monde qui ne respect pas les rangs ni les règles. Son meilleur ami. Le blond lève les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers l'intrus.

\- Merlin... Tu as encore oublié de frappé avant d'entrer, soupir le roi de Camelot.

\- Non je n'ai pas oublié je ne l'ai tout simplement pas fait, signale Merlin avec son sourire habituelle.

\- Comment avance la chambre de la princesse de Camelot ? Interroge le blond en ignorent le commentaire de son idiot de serviteur.

\- Rapidement, elle sera terminé se soir ainsi que sa garde de robe, annonce Merlin en regardant le parchemin en face de lui.

\- Bien, donne cela au messager se sont des invitations à un banqué pour fêter la naissance de Lalie, ordonne Arthur en donnant pas mal de parchemin au brun.

\- OUUUUUUUUIIIINNNNNNN ! Pleure la petite Lalie dans les bras d'une servante qui panique en rentrant dans la chambre.

\- Sir ! Je n'arrive pas à la calmer, panique la servante.

La petite regard un pichet d'eau qui s'élève dans les airs sous les regards ahuris avant de se verser sur la servante qui lâche un cri de surprise. Le bébé éclate de rire en regardant le résultat de sa bêtise. Le roi de Camelot regarde sa progéniture avec un sentiment de panique. Sa petite fille innocente possède la magie... Comme Morgane. Merlin observe le blond avec un sentiment d'appréhension avant de regarder la princesse, cela doit être du à la naissance du blond. Il tourne son regard vers le roi.

\- C'est votre fille Arthur peu importe qu'elle possède la magie, annonce le serviteur en regardant son roi.

\- Comment... Comment elle a apprit la magie ? Questionne Arthur.

\- Elle est né avec, signale le serviteur en prenant le bébé des bras de la servante qui tremble de peur.

\- C'est impossible Merlin, grogne le roi de Camelot en regardent sa petite fille dans les bras de son ami.

\- Non, les druides viennent au monde avec la magie, explique le brun.

\- Va appelles Gaius, exige Arthur en prenant sa fille dans les bras.

Elle le regarde avec un grand sourire en faisant apparaître un papillon avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse. Arthur la regarde alors qu'elle essaye de faire apparaître un l'insecte seulement celui-ci disparaît à chaque fois faisant foncer les sourcils blonds de sa progéniture. Merlin revient avec son mentor qui observe le tableau en face de lui. Le roi de Camelot qui tient une petite fille sur ces genoux et elle essaye de faire apparaître un papillon qui disparaît après dix secondes. Le vieux médecin s'assoit sur une chaise en face du blond.

\- Gaius, comment cela se fait que ma fille possède la magie ? Questionne le roi en dirigeant son regard bleu vers le médecin.

\- C'est parce que... Vous êtes né de, commence Gaius en lançant un regard à Merlin, de la magie, finit par souffler le vieil homme.

\- Pardon ? J'ai cru entendre pendant un moment que j'étais né de la magie, s'exclame Arthur en éclatant de rire avant de s'arrêter en voyant les regards sérieux du mentor de Merlin et de son serviteur.

Le blond tourne son regard orageux vers son meilleur ami. Merlin lui avait dit que Morgause avait menti. Est ce que son serviteur été au courant ? Il lui aurait alors menti ? Ou on la menacé ? Arthur l'espère car même si il ne le montre pas, le roi de Camelot tient à Merlin.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? Questionne le roi de Camelot en observant l'apprenti médecin.

\- Tuer votre père n'était pas la solution, signale le brun.

\- Cela fait plus d'un an qu'il est mort, grogne Arthur en braquant un regard noir dans les yeux bleus de son ami.

\- Je n'ai pas osé, explique Merlin en détournant le regard, honteux.

\- Merlin à s'en doute oublier de dire qu'Uther la menacé, s'exclame Gaius en donnant une tape derrière la tête de son protégé.

\- Menacé ?! Pourquoi le l'as tu pas dit ? Râle Arthur en regardant son meilleur ami méchamment.

\- Vous savez pertinemment ce que je pense d'Uther mais quand il menace généralement il ne l'oubli pas, grogne en retour le serviteur.

Arthur souffle fortement en essayant de se retenir de tuer Merlin après lui avoir donné un coup de pied au derrière. Sa fille pose ses petites mains sur les genoux de son paternelle et relâche une dose de magie. Le roi de Camelot se relâche en sentant la plénitude envahir son corps tel un poison. Le blond regarde sa princesse, il ne pourrait jamais la tuer sous prétexte que c'est la loi et pourtant cette énergie malfaisante à fait beaucoup de mal. Seulement le roi ne peut faire exception non plus sinon il perdra de la crédibilité aux réunions de la table ronde. Surtout qu'il y a encore des hommes qui étaient là au temps d'Uther qui risque de ne pas être content. Arthur ressent un certain malaise, il va devoir contre dire la loi de la magie donc son défunt père qui a consacré toute sa vie à la destruction de la magie.

\- Qu'allez vous faire ? Questionne Gaius.

\- Changer la loi, annonce difficilement le blond en baissant la tête.

\- La changer ? Elle va devenir quoi cette loi ? Interroge Merlin avec espoir.

\- Les sorciers auront le droit de faire de la magie à Camelot à par si c'est pour détruire Camelot, eux ils seront pendu sur la place publique, s'exclame Arthur.

\- Cette loi sera mieux que l'ancienne, s'écrit le serviteur avec une joie présente dans sa voix.

\- Au lieu de faire l'idiot va prévenir mes conseillers et les chevaliers qu'il y aura une réunions de la table ronde, grogne le blond en essayant de savoir pourquoi Merlin est si heureux.

\- Vous êtes un grand roi Arthur, je suis fière de vous, signale Gaius avant de partir.

Le roi observe le médecin quitter la pièce tranquillement et sourit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait ça mais j'ai comme l'impression que les mots sont plus fort que l'autre fois. Il regarde sa fille et appelle une servante.

\- Sir ? Interroge Amelia.

\- Apporte moi une robe pour ma princesse, exige le roi de Camelot alors que la servante est déjà parti chercher une robe pour la petite.

Elle revient avec une robe en soit, couleur ivoire et elle moule au niveau de la taille. Arthur remercie la servante et essaye de mettre la robe à sa petite fille qui ne fait que gigoter. Il se retient de lui attacher les pieds ensemble pour qu'elle ne bouge plus. Trente minute après Lalie est très bien habillé. Le roi de Camelot la pose sur le lit et la tourne dos à lui pour essayer de lui coiffer les cheveux. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Dès qu'il y avait un noeud la brosse voler à l'autre bout de la pièce faisant soupirer le blond à chaque fois.

Merlin regarde la scène depuis la porte et éclate de rire quand Arthur se prend la brosse dans la figure. Le blond se tourne vers lui avec un regard furieux et lui lance la brosse en criant un Merlin sonore qui doit résonner dans tout le château.

\- hihihih, rigole Lalie en gigotant en observant le serviteur qui sourit à la princesse.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle jeune fille, gronde Arthur en la menaçant de son doigt.

La jeune princesse penche la tête sur le côté comme si cela aller l'aider à comprendre les paroles de son paternelle finalement elle prend le doigt de son père qui le pointe et mordille le doigt. Le blond royale regarde sa fille avec de gros yeux avant de soupirer de dépit alors que son serviteur se roule quasiment par terre. Si le mur été plus proche il se serait sûrement tapé la tête dessus.

\- Tu as informé tout le monde pour la réunion ? Interroge Arthur en observant son ami reprend son souffle.

\- Oui, tout le monde vous attend, signale le brun alors que le blond s'essuie le doigt sur les draps avant de partir avec sa fille dans les bras vers la salle du trône.

Pendant le chemin la gamine qui suce son pouce en regardant curieusement son père. Les gardes ouvrent les grandes portent en observant la fille dans les bras du roi avec des yeux ronds, depuis quand le roi porte des enfants ? Qui est cette gamine ? Elle ressemble drôlement au Roi Arthur, non ?

Le blond rentre dans la salle avec un pas ferme pour voir ses conseillers ainsi que ses meilleurs chevaliers dont Gauvain qui regarde la petite en faisant des grimaces qui font éclater de rire la princesse de Camelot. Il n'a pas changé depuis hier, pourtant il a espéré un miracle. Perceval observe la blonde dans ses bras et devient un nournous dégoulinant d'amour pour Lalie. Ses chevaliers sont désarmés par ma princesse, il y a seulement Mordred qui est mitigé. Le roi de Camelot s'avance et prend sa place après avoir dit aux autres de s'asseoir.

\- Bonjour à tous, merci d'avoir répond à mon appel. On est ici pour deux raisons : la première ma fille et la deuxième la magie, annonce Arthur en mettant sa fille sur l'ancienne chaise de Guenièvre après avoir mis des coussins. Ma fille, Lalie Pendragon possède la magie.

Tout le monde se met à parler en même temps causant un bruit affreux pour les oreilles délicats de sa majesté et de la petite blond sur les coussins. Plusieurs mots et phrases reviennent souvent comme "inadmissible", "Uther n'aurait jamais accepté ça", "comment est ce possible?"... Peu à peu les larmes montent dans les yeux bleus de la progéniture de sa majesté, la lèvre inférieur commence à trembler, les goûtent salées tombent sur petites joues arrondies avant que des cris de nourrisson remplissent la grande salle du trône alors que les discussions s'arrêtent automatiquement. Des verres remplis d'eau glacé apparaissent de nul par pour se renverser sur la tête des occupants de la table ronde à par Gauvain, Perceval et Arthur. Des cris outrés remplacent ceux du bébé.

\- Ça suffit ! Cri Arthur. Vous deviez être pendu pour avoir dit des paroles aussi malsaine à propos de ma fille devant moi, signale le blond d'une voix glacée.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas accepter cela ! Pensez à votre père mon roi, s'exclame une homme d'une voix stridente.

\- Je ne suis pas mon père et si cela ne vous convient pas, vous allez faire avec, ordonne le roi d'une voix polaire.

\- Qu'avez vous décider de faire majesté ? Interroge un vieil homme.

\- Enlevez la lois de la magie.

\- Quoi !? Cri les occupants de la salle du trône.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

Prochaine publication : 12/09/2015


	3. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
